Peter Pan Visits Ferryport Landing!
by Rae Hartland
Summary: Peter Pan brings the lost boys to Ferryport Landing! Do i really need to say anything more?
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina's POV

"I can't believe my baby is going on her first date!" my mom squealed. Daphne giggled as I rolled my eyes.

"I hardly consider being a witness at Moth's trial that Puck just HAPPENS to be judging, a date." I said as I worked on pulling my long hair into a bun and putting on eye shadow to match the suit I was wearing. I was happy that today Moth would finally get what was coming to her, but the fact I had to go to New York with Puck made my skin crawl.

Daphne walked over to me and sprayed something in my face. I coughed as a sweet smell invaded my nose. "What is that?" I asked.

"Perfume." She said with a smile. I scowled at her.

"Now remember _libeling, _the carpet should be able to find the hole we cut when we went to Faerie, but make sure you aren't followed by anyone."Granny told me yet _again_.

"I know, I know." I said. I was excited to get going. Someone knocked on the door and I answered it. It was Red.

"Puck told me to tell you to get outside right now before he leaves without you and that all the primping in the world won't hide your ugly face from him. He also says that-"Red began.

"Tell Dogbreath I'm coming, and that the makeup is to shield my skin from his smell, because the scent burns it." I snapped. Red ran off to deliver the message.

My mom gave me a kiss and said, "You'd better get going." I nodded and slipped on my high heels. I gave Daphne, Granny, and Mom a quick hug and turned to walk down stairs.

"Have fun on your date!" Daphne hollered. I rolled my eyes.

"It is NOT a date!" I shouted. I opened the front door and saw Red talking to Puck.

"So, she called me _Dogbreath?_"Puck asked. He blew into his palm and smelt it. Then he sprayed his mouth with breath freshener. Red rolled her eyes.

"Ready?" I asked Puck. He was wearing a black suit and a green tie. His crown was on his head and his pathetic wooden sword was at his side. The Magic Carpet was rolled up at his feet.

He stuffed the breath freshener into his pocket and straitened his tie. I noticed his hair was actually _clean_ and his teeth sparkled. I sniffed the air, confused.

"Wait, are you wearing cologne? "I asked. Puck blushed.

"We better get going." He said. Red giggled and went inside the house. Puck unrolled the carpet and stepped on. I did the same. Puck snapped his fingers and the carpet rose. It was harder to balance standing on the carpet in high heels, and I slipped.

Get this: PUCK CAUGHT ME!!!

Okay, something weird was going on.

"Carpet, take us to the hole in the barrier" I whispered.

We flew in silence for about ten minutes before I spoke up. "Do you really think I'm ugly?" I asked Puck. Then I realized what I had just said and clamped a hand over my mouth, but it was too late. The question was asked.

Puck blushed and shifted position. HE mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked.

"No." he whispered, not looking at me. I smiled slightly.

A shadow passed over us, and I immediately panicked. A dragon? It was heading toward the house, moving too fast for me to see it.

"Carpet, get back to the house, pronto!"I screamed. The carpet turned around immediately and sped back toward the house.

When we got there, the carpet slowed and stopped. My mouth hung open against my will. There, in my Granny's front yard, was a life-sized pirate ship! The old wood seemed to glow, and seagulls flew overhead.

"What the-?" I began. Suddenly, I heard a noise come from the ship that sounded like a rooster crowing. Puck scowled.

A boy with bright red hair, freckles, and a tan slid down the side of the ship and landed by the carpet. A bright yellow ball of light flew beside him all the way. He grinned ALL THE TIME, almost like a Barbie doll.

"INTRODUCTIONS!" he hollered. Six boys slid down the side of the boat, screaming and crowing all the way.

The first boy had brown hair all over his face and was covered in mud."TOOTLES!" he shouted.

The second boy was very tall, but had a childish quality to his face. "NIBS!" he screamed.

The third boy's hair had what looked like green slime in it, and held a bow and arrow. "SLIGHTLY!" he said.

The fourth boy was extremely chubby and grunted and wheezed the whole time. "CURLY!" he wheezed.

The last two I couldn't tell apart- they were obviously twins. "THE TWINS!" The squealed at the same time.

The boy with the red hair stepped forward- he was clearly the leader of the group. He bowed and turned to Puck. "Wonderful to see you again, Puck." He said.

Just then Granny, Daphne, Mom, Dad, and Red walked out of the house. "What is going on out here?" Granny asked. I shrugged.

Daphne looked from the ship to the boys, to the glowing orb that still followed the boy. Her eyes lit up and she bit her palm. "You're- OH MY GOSH! SOMEONE PINCH ME!"she squealed. "You're-"

The boy nodded, still grinning. "Peter Pan, at your service, Madam." Daphne squealed and jumped up and down.

I was shocked. Even though I hadn't really been able to read a lot of fairy tales until recently, I loved the story of Peter Pan. I was sort of tempted to bite my own hand.

The glowing ball made a noise like bells and darted around Puck. "Hello, Tinker Bell." Puck said. Daphne squealed some more.

"You're, Peter Pan?" I asked, just to double check I wasn't hallucinating.

He nodded. "The one and only."

Puck snarled. "So, Peter? Have you been enjoying the abilities _I_ gave you? What about the pixie? Are you still chasing after that ridiculous English girl?"

Peter ignored him and turned to Granny. "You must be the famous Relda Grimm. " he said. "I hate to intrude, but the Lost boys and I were in the neighborhood, and I want to visit my old. . . _ friend_ Puck, so…"

Granny smiled. "I'm sure we can find room for you, Peter." She said.

"WHAT!?" Puck shouted. I smiled at him.

"What's the matter, Pus-brain? Jealous?" I asked. I stepped off the carpet and stood next to Peter. "Come on, I'll show you around the house. " I offered.

"I would love that." Peter said.

"I'm Sabrina, by the way." I said. He smiled.

"Pretty name."

"Thank you." I said. I turned over my shoulder, smiled at Puck, and walked into the house with Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina's POV

"So, have you been to Ferryport landing before?" I asked Peter as we walked up the stairs. Daphne and Red were showing the other Lost Boys around, Granny and my parents were making dinner, and Puck had stormed off to his room. For some reason, Tinker Bell had followed him.

"Only once." Peter said. "but that was years ago."

"So, how do you know Puck?" I asked as I showed him where the bathroom was.

"We were good friends. He was the one who gave me Tinker Bell and taught me how to fly. Then Wendy came along, and . . . well, let's just say it wasn't the same after that." Peter explained. He stopped walking and stood in front of Mirror's old room. I hadn't gone in there since we had moved him to the new insane , the scarlet hand still exited without its leader, and they still had my baby brother.

"What's in there?" Peter asked.

"Oh, um . . . nothing. It's just storage." I stammered. "Let me show you my room."

Puck's POV

I held the match to the Barbie dolls' hair and watched it burn. I always did that when I was mad, and right now, I WAS FURIOUS! I couldn't believe Peter had the nerve to show up here! And I couldn't believe Sabrina actually seemed to LIKE him. Or did she? Was she just trying to make ME jealous? Ugh, girls are so confusing!

Someone knocked on my door. "GO AWAY!!!!!!" I screamed.

"Puck? It's Henry. Can I come in?" Henry asked. I ignored him, hoping he would go away. But OF COURSE he just HAS to come in anyway. He ran over the hill and knelt down next to me. "My mom wanted me to tell you that Peter and the Lost Boys are going to stay in your room." He said.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!??????????" I roared. "NO WAY!!!"

"You don't get a choice, Puck, but its only for a few days." Henry said. He stood up and turned to leave.

When he was gone, I snapped the Barbie's head off. "That's you, Peter." I whispered. "You messed with the wrong fairy."


	3. Chapter 3

Peter's POV

I pounded my fist against Puck's door yet again. "Puck? It's Peter and the boys! Let us in!" I hollered. Sabrina stuck her head around her door.

"Problem Peter?" she asked. I shrugged. She laughed and walked down the hall towards us. She grabbed the handle on Puck's door and twisted it open. "He never locks the door, but there are usually booby traps." She explained.

"Thanks." I said, walking into the room.

After you've seen Neverland, it's hard to be impressed but anything, but Puck's room was amazing! With the lagoon and the hills, it was unlike anything I'd ever seen. I didn't see Puck anywhere, but Tinker Bell flew right to me, babbling with excitement. She told me how her sisters (puck's other pixies) were doing, and how it was so great to see them, but I wasn't really listening.

"Hey Tink? Do you know where Puck is?" I asked. She nodded and pointed to a place over a hill. "Thanks." I said.

"Peter? Do you think Puck was glad to see us?" Slightly asked.

"Well, maybe glad to see you, but me? Doubt it." I said as we walked.

"Why not?" the Twins asked.

"Well, because . . . " I stopped. Puck stood in the clearing, surrounded by almost a hundred chimpanzees dressed in army uniforms.

"Johnathan, step forward." Puck commanded. One of the chimps came up to him and screeched. "What is the first rule of war? " Puck asked. The chimp screeched again. "That's right. Kill, or be killed." Puck handed the chimp a match and a Barbie doll. The chimp yelled in delight and lit the doll on fire, then threw it into the air.

"Wow! You have chimps?" Tootles asked with excitement. Puck turned and nodded. When he saw me, he scowled.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Uh, Henry said that . . ." I started.

"Oh. Right." Puck said. "Come on."

He started walking up the hill toward the lagoon. Four trampolines stood there. "You can sleep on the sand or on the tramps. Take your pick." Puck said.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Peter?" Puck asked.

"Hmm?"

He held out his hand and smiled. "Truce?" he asked. That was certainly a surprise. I smiled and took his hand with a nod.

"Truce." I said, and then turned to the Lost Boys. "What are you waiting for?" They yelled with joy and ran toward the trampolines. I followed them and leaped into the air just before I came to the tramp, then fell the remaining distance, anticipating the trampoline mat to throw me back into the air. It didn't. In fact, I fell right through it and landed in a pit of sticky, white fluid that covered me head to toe. It was glue and buttermilk, an awful substance _I_ had taught Puck how to make.

PLOP! One by one, the other boys met the same sticky fate as I had. I looked above me to see the trampoline perfectly intact. I reached up and felt it. The image buzzed, then corrected itself. I scowled. A holograph.

"So much for a truce." I muttered as I climbed out of the sticky trap. Puck was laughing hysterically, clutching his belly. Tinker Bell hovered next to him, holding her tiny hand to her lips, obviously trying not to burst into laughter.

I stood there covered in slime that was guaranteed NOT to come out for weeks, and scowled. One by one, the other boys climbed out of the pits, drenched in goo. They lined up behind me, scowling while the Trickster King laughed. We stood there for a long moment. Then I heard laughing behind me. I turned, and Curly clamped a hand over his mouth. The Twins started to snicker. Then Slightly, Tootles, and Nibs burst into laughter, leaving me the only one with a bad attitude about the whole situation.

I finally gave in and laughed too. Puck's laughter stopped when mine started. He scowled again, and walked over to me. He lifted his fist, reached back, and punched me in the nose before I could even realize what was happening through my tears of laughter.

Needless to say, I stopped laughing immediately after the blow. On instinct, I swung my sticky fingers into his stomach. Before I knew it, we were rolling around on the ground in a furious fight. The boys stopped laughing, and started cheering me on.

"Puck! Puck!" I could barely hear Sabrina's shouts over the boy's cheers, so I ignored it. Sabrina burst into the clearing, out of breath. "Puck, Uncle Jake just called! Moth escaped from prison and joined the Scarlet -" She stopped, and her jaw dropped. "Peter! What happened?!" she screamed. Puck straitened up and turned around. I stood up quickly. I could tell Sabrina was struggling to not laugh. "I told you there were booby traps!" she explained, then lost it and burst into laughter.

Puck walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, suddenly more serious than I'd ever seen him before. "What did you say about Moth?"

Sabrina stopped laughing and turned as serious as Puck. She broke out of his grip angrily. "Uncle Jake just called from Charming's new camp. Moth escaped from prison, joined the Scarlet Hand, and . . ." Sabrina stopped and looked down.

Puck grabbed her shoulders again and shook her "What else?"he asked. Sabrina looked into his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Puck's POV

I blinked. This could not be happening. THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENIG!!!!

First, my single worst enemy decides to pay me a visit.

Second, Sabrina acts like her annoying, girly self, so I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT SHE COULD POSSIBLY BE THINKING (:z) and decides she actually LIKES the aforementioned "single worst enemy".

Third, Moth escapes from prison, and is on her way to kill not only me, but the girl I happen to have a SLIGHT crush on.

Basically, this has not been the best day for me.

"Uh, who's Moth?" Peter asked.

"Puck's former fiancée." Sabrina explained. "She murdered Puck's dad, his dad's trusted assistant, and attempted to murder me. We were on the way to her trial when we met you."

Peter laughed. "I never knew Puck was engaged." He said.

"It was an arranged marriage, and believe me, against my will completely!" I protested.

"So, uh, on a lighter subject, what happened to Peter and the Lost Boys?" Sabrina asked.

"Glue and buttermilk!" the Twins yelled. Sabrina raised an eyebrow and turned to me.

"any explanation?" she asked.

"I owe you no explanation, traitor." I huffed.

"Uh, Oh-Kay?" she said. She turned to Peter. "You might want to go out back and hose yourself and the boys off." She suggested. Peter nodded and walked out, the boys trailing behind. Sabrina looked at me. "Why do you hate him so much?" she asked.

"Why do you love him?" I countered.

She turned red. "I never said that." She whispered. Then she turned and walked away.

_Girls are SO weird._


	5. Chapter 5

Moth's POV

I couldn't believe my luck. The Scarlet Hand not only helped me escape custody, but was helping me get revenge on that pathetic Grimm girl and Puck. I should have teamed up with them in the first place. It was a shame though, that they managed to imprison the master.

But I'd make them sorry. I looked at the baby on my hip. Ha! To think this toddler, this _filthy Grimm_ was going to end up destroying his own family one day. Until then, various members of the Hand would protect him. Right now it was my turn.

I set the boy down and took hold of his small hand. The hand that would one day rule alongside my master. I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Sabrina's POV

Someone was knocking on my bedroom door. "come in." I said. It was Peter. He sat on the bed and stared at me.

"So, tell me more about this 'Moth'" he said.

"I don't want to talk about it." I explained. He shrugged.

"Fine."

We sat in silence for a moment.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Peter finally asked. I assumed he was talking about Puck. I wondered the same thing. Peter was a little more mature, but they still had a lot in common.

"I guess he just gets jealous really, really easily." I said, realizing it was more than true. Puck was the 'green eyed monster' of jealousy himself.

Peter nodded. "Yeah. But what I still don't get is why he's still sore at me for liking Wendy, when he obviously seems pretty fond of you." He commented. I blushed.

"You think Puck actually _cares_?" I asked. An image of the future I was destined to share with him flashed in my mind.

Then it hit me- PUCK WAS JEALOUS OF ME AND PETER! It seemed so obvious now. And I probably started it when I acted like such a flirt the first day Peter was here. Puck was jealous of nothing, but HE didn't know that. He actually must have thought I loved Peter!

Sure, Peter was a great friend, and he happened to be a red-haired hottie, but it ended there!

"Oh, come on, Sabrina. Puck was my best friend for at least fifty years. I can tell he likes you as more than just a target. The last thing he loved as much as you was a turtle we found on a beach while he was visiting Neverland." Peter said.

I nodded as my cheeks grew hot. "Peter, I think Puck is jealous of _us_." I whispered. Peter raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"But, there is no _us." _He whispered back.

"I know, but _Puck_ is convinced that there is." I said. "So we have to prove to him we're not, you know, _together_, if we ever want to have a conversation with him again without it ending in a fistfight."

"How?"

I smiled. "From this moment forward, Peter Pan, we have to act like mortal enemies."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! I am sorry to say that I am going to have to postpone writing this story. I am very busy and am having a bit of writers block. I appreciate your support and would love it if you could send me a few ideas for this story so I can continue.

THANK YOU!

Rae


	8. Chapter 8

* Note: Thank you so, so much to every one who took the time to read and review this story. More similar stories are coming soon!!!!!

Thank you! Rae

"Stop it! You are such a jerk!" Sabrina screamed, struggling not to laugh as she stormed into Puck's room, Peter following.

"Oh, now _I'm_ the jerk?!" Peter screamed. He too struggled not to laugh. The two of them continued yelling random things at each other as they stormed down the path.

Puck was sitting on one of his trampolines, watching his panda and kangaroo box each other. He looked up as the two kids came into the clearing and signaled the animals to quiet down.

"I thought you cared!" Sabrina screamed. She was painfully aware of Puck's presence, but she tried to ignore him. Her mind flashed to what she and Peter had planned for her to do. It had seemed foolproof when they discussed it, but now it seemed stupid.

"You thought I cared?! Maybe as a friend, but I still think girls have cooties! You included!" Peter snapped. He turned until his back was to Puck, then winked at her.

"Oo, looks like the happy couple is having a catfight. I should have brought popcorn." Puck cooed.

"Stay out if this, Puck!" Peter screamed.

"Oh, shut up, Peter!" Sabrina hollered. She stepped toward him and slapped him across the face. He made it look like it hurt horribly, but Sabrina had hardly touched him.

Puck jumped down from his spot on the tramp and flew over to them, laughing.

"Oh, come on Sabrina. I know you love me, just admit it." Peter sneered.

Sabrina leaned toward him until their faces were inches apart and whispered in a dangerous tone. "If I loved you, would I do this?!"

She turned around, trying to look as angry as possible and trying to convince herself not to chicken out, she walked up to Puck, grabbed his cheeks, and kissed him right on the mouth.

To her surprise, he kissed her back. Hard! She had two thoughts running through her head at that moment: _Don't pass out, don't pass out, don't pass out! _And _Don't punch him, don't punch him, don't punch him!_

The two of them separated and stared at each other. Then, at the same moment, they began grinning.

Peter turned red. Sabrina was impressed with him acting skills. "Lost Boys! Tinker Bell!" he screamed. The group of dirty boys ran into the clearing followed by Tinker Bell. "Come on, we're leaving." He said, then turned and walked down the path, but not before turning and smiling at Sabrina.

She smiled back and mouthed the words: "Thank you!!!"

Then she turned toward the smiling Puck and hugged him.

The End.


End file.
